To Trim a Tree and Other Happenings
by Lady Firewing
Summary: It's Christmas time and the X-men are getting ready to trim the tree. Amid eggnog and recollections, a few more holiday memories are about to be made.   My Christmas present to all of you.


**Hello all! I bring yet another one shot! A holiday special of sorts! And to make it... special... I'm bringing in all my OC's thus far! You don't need to know much except that this is several years future time from my other stories, so everyone is older. Isi, Amy, Ani, and Lucy are 20 and Lili-Ana is 21. Lucy and Ani are twins, and the powers are like this: Lucy - controls liquids; Ani - tiger powers; Lili-Ana - can turn into any mythological creature; Isi - dragon powers; Amy - cat powers. Isi and Warren are dating and Lili-Ana and Sam are dating. For people who have read my other stories, Lucy _is_ alive. I thought it'd be fun to put all my OC's in the same place. I hope y'all enjoy! And happy holidays!**

* * *

><p>"Sam! You spilled eggnog all over me!" Lili-Ana chided her boyfriend.<p>

"Oops, sorry Lils. Will a kiss make it better?" He grinned, knowing the answer.

"Well it won't fix my shirt, but it will make me happier." Sam leaned in slowly, but Lili-Ana pulled him over faster. They shared a long, deep kiss, ignoring the others' protests.

"Get a room!" Tabby yelled.

"I think I'm going to hurl lava." Isi joked.

"Are those two at it _again_?" Ani and Lucy walked in the room.

"Save us all." Lucy rolled her eyes at the couple.

"Why don't we all decorate the Christmas tree?" Amy said loudly. The two lovebirds broke apart, and grinned.

"Ok, break it up." Lucy intervened. "Let's try to get the tree up _without_ major mutilation this year." She glared at Bobby.

"It was _one time_." He argued. "And an accident!"

"And I was nearly in a coma from your 'one time accident'." Isi bit back.

"Guys! It's Christmas! Let's not argue." Amy tried to keep the peace.

"Let's try to trim the tree." Jean said.

Kitty, being Jewish, had already left for home, celebrating Hanukah with her parents. Everyone else was still at the mansion.

Since the lights were already on the tree, all the teens had to do was put on the ornaments.

While Jean placed the star on top with her powers, Isi pulled out a cluster of tiny silver bells.

"Hey! It's just like the song!" She said and hummed the last few lines.

"Ani!" Lucy held up an ornament with a baby in a manger. "This remind you of anything?"

"Oh, very funny." Ani glared. "Let's remind everyone how I burned down the church."

"You did vat?" Kurt looked horrified.

"I didn't burn it _that_ badly." Ani amended. "I was just really nervous about my solo in our Christmas play and dropped the candle I was holding. It set the manger up in flame. I was _six_."

Every laughed.

"I remember my first solo in church." Jubilee reminisced. "I was singing 'Do You See What I See?' and mixed up the words! Oh! I was so embarrassed! I said, 'A child, a child, shivers in the cold, with a tail as big as a kite.'"

Ani grinned. "We were both messed up, huh?"

"Hey, look." Isi picked up another ornament. It was a glass candle. "This reminds me of the year my Da was sent overseas. When it was Christmas time, Ma put candles out on all the windows of our house. She told me that they would guide him home. And he did. He came home that very Christmas Eve, in time to read 'The Legend of Saint Nick' to me. It was the best Christmas in my memory yet."

"I found Jean's ornament." Scott called a few minutes later. He tossed a soccer ball to her.

"Yeah, I got this when I won the state championship." She remembered.

Isi showed Warren an angel. "See the resemblance?" She joked.

"D'you think this is Tabby's?" Roberto held up a fire ball ornament.

"This is the weirdest set of ornaments I've ever seen." Amara observed.

"Ja. Vu comes up vith zis stuff?" Kurt wondered.

"I believe _someone_ has a sense of humor and got us all an ornament to match us. Tabby's was a fire ball and Warren's was the angel. Here's Rahne's and Isi's." Lili-Ana passed a wolf and a dragon to their proper owners. The rest of the X-men got a similar type of gift.

Some had animals, like Kurt (a monkey), Rogue (a skunk), Jean (a phoenix), Kitty (a cat), Jamie (a bunny; Amy had to tell him it was because of his hyper personality and because he multiplies like them), and Lili-Ana (a hydra). The other's had objects, mainly pertaining to their powers, like Amy (a curved claw), Lucy (a water drop), Bobby (an icicle), Remy (a bowl of soup, identified as gumbo), Jubilee (a firecracker), Piotr (the tinman from the Wizard of Oz), Scott (a glass eye), Roberto (a miniature glass sun), Amara (a volcano), Sam (a cannon), and Ray (a glowing ball of light that crackled; Lili-Ana guessed that it was to represent electricity). They all placed their ornaments on the tree, Piotr putting Kitty's since she wasn't there.

"Why are dere non card ornaments?" Remy complained.

Rogue sighed. "Pass me ah card, sugah." She held out her hand. He gave her the queen of hearts, which caused a few amusement as they understood the reference. Rogue got the hole puncher and put a hole in the top-left corner of the card. She tied a bit of string around it and hung the new homemade ornament on the tree. "Happy?"

"Of course, Cherie." He kissed her.

"Just marry her and be done with it." Isi joked. "Rogue _is_ twenty-two now and I'm sure Logan could find no good reason to protest it. Though I'm sure he'll try."

T'anks fo' reminding me." Remy said.

"What?" Isi looked confused, and then realized what he meant. "Wait just a moment." They could hear her run out of the room and yell at the teachers, "Get your butts out into the living room!" She came back with the four teachers in tow and a video camera.

"Now." She said with a huge grin as she started rolling the tape.

Remy got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal a simple ring with a tiny diamond in the middle. "Rogue, from de first time I came t' de mansion, I knew yo' were de only femme fo' dis Cajun. Would yo' make Remy very happy and marry him?"

"Of course, Swamp Rat." Rogue pulled him up and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes!" Isi jumped up and down, ruining the video's quality. She was a twenty-year-old, acting like a fifteen-year-old again.

Logan growled. "You better treat her right, bub. Or you're going to regret it."

"I wouldn't dream o' it." Remy swore.

"He's telling the truth, Logan." Isi vouched. "I can tell."

Ani also stepped forward. "Ja, chill Logan. I think Rogue's old enough to know what she's doing."

"Well alright." Logan conceded. "I'm happy for you Stripes."

"I say this is the best Christmas ever!" Lili-Ana said. "No dead bodies, no people in a coma, our friends are getting married, and even Logan's getting into the spirit! And so…"

"A merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Everyone chorused.

_**Happy Holiday's from the X-men and Lady** **Firewing!**_

* * *

><p><strong>So<strong>** that's it! My Christmas present to you, a new one shot. I hope y'all enjoyed and review! I hope to have Dimension Crossers updated in the next few days.**

**Bet you didn't expect that ending, huh? *grins* **


End file.
